El color de su alma
by Roronoa Misaki
Summary: Debido a que los padres de Kuroko decidieron aceptar a un chico por completo desconocido viviendo en su casa, Kise está moralmente obligado a proteger a su amigo de cualquier daño que ese chico pudiera causarle. Probablemente sólo sea un muchacho problemático y aprovechado que deberá irse en poco tiempo. O quizá no. [Mes AoKi: Segunda edición]


Hola chicos~ Aquí Misa-chan reportándose (tarde) para entregar ésta pequeña participación que corresponde al primer día de éste hermoso mes. Espero que les guste y pido mil disculpas por el inmenso retraso.

 **Título:** El color de su alma

 **Resumen:** Debido a que los padres de Kuroko decidieron aceptar a un chico por completo desconocido viviendo en su casa, Kise está moralmente obligado a proteger a su amigo de cualquier daño que ese chico pudiera causarle. Probablemente sólo sea un muchacho problemático y aprovechado que deberá irse en poco tiempo. O quizá no.

 **Categoría:** Kuroko no Basket

 **Género:** AU, Romántico, Drama

 **Advertencias:** No

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de KNB no me pertenecen, son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Éste fic es parte del "Mes AoKi: Segunda Edición" organizada por el grupo AoKiLovers~. La canción **Welcome to my life** pertenece a **Simple Plan**.

 **Datos de interés (o quizá no):** Según lo que pude investigar, en Japón la mayoría de edad se alcanza hasta los 20 años. Hagan cuentas.

* * *

[ **El color de su alma** ]

La vida debería ser determinada por colores. Pero no por los colores que todos los demás escogieran, sino por los propios. Cada quien debería poder encontrar un color único, algo que dijera todo lo que las palabras jamás llegarían a describir, que los representara como lo que eran y dejara ver la verdad de su interior, lo que residía en lo más profundo del alma.

La primera vez que lo vio, por más estúpido que pueda escucharse, no supo si era con exactitud lo que había esperado que fuera, o en realidad todo lo contrario. Sin importar cuál fuera la respuesta, había algo que era inequívoco: él cambiaría muchas cosas de lo que hasta el momento había sido establecido en su vida.

Su color era el azul. Pero no cualquier azul, sino que uno intenso. De ese azul profundo y electrizante que podría dejar paralizado a cualquiera, de ese que llega a ser peligroso porque quien lo enfrente se encontrará a sí mismo cayendo en un pozo sin fondo. De ése tipo de azul con el que habría que ser precavidos, porque con sólo un pequeño descuido podría devorarte.

Pero quizá nos estamos adelantando un poco. En realidad, todo comenzó esa misma mañana…

« **Sábado, Noviembre 8 2014** »

—¡¿Que tus padres hicieron qué?!

Los presentes en la mesa hicieron una mueca al escuchar la exaltada voz de su compañero, que también llamó la atención de los clientes que se encontraban más cercanos a ellos.

—Ryouta, haz el favor de no gritar tan alto —dijo Akashi a modo de reprimenda.

Kise, un poco avergonzado, se disculpó con todas las personas que se habían girado a mirarlos, para acto seguido volver a sentarse casi como si quisiera hundirse en su asiento.

—Adoptaron a un chico —contestó Kuroko con tranquilidad, procediendo a tomar un poco del batido de vainilla que llevaba en manos. Kise volvió a observarlo con perplejidad, y él no terminaba de comprender qué parte de lo que estaban hablando le resultaba tan difícil de creer—. Bueno, en realidad no lo _adoptaron,_ sólo somos su familia de acogida.

—¿Y eso qué significa con exactitud? —preguntó el rubio, ladeando la cabeza en un signo de confusión.

—Significa que el chico en cuestión se quedará con la familia de Kuroko y sus padres serán responsables de él hasta que salga del sistema de chicos sin hogar —dijo Midorima, acomodando sus lentes en el puente de su nariz.

—Lo que sucederá cuando… —comentó Kise, dejando la frase al aire como un indicativo de que la terminaran por él.

Kuroko suspiró, un poco cansado—. Cuando alguien decida adoptarlo o cumpla la mayoría de edad, para lo que no debe faltar mucho tiempo ya que tiene nuestra misma edad.

—¿Y tú estás bien con eso?

—No tengo ningún problema —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Pero es que tu familia se ha vuelto loca?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Kuroko, confundido.

—¿Cómo pueden aceptar que un completo desconocido viva en su casa? ¿Qué pasa si es un asesino o incluso un violador?

Más de uno de los presentes casi pudo sentir que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

—Kise, ¿cuántas películas americanas has visto últimamente? —preguntó Himuro, con su usual cara de tranquilidad.

—Las suficientes para saber que el recién llegado siempre es el malo —contestó el rubio cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—O el héroe —añadió Takao, sonriendo con picardía.

—Sí, el héroe que atrae a los malos. En cualquier caso, al final todos salen heridos.

Kuroko sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, para nada sorprendido por la manera en que el rubio volteaba todo lo que decía en su contra.

—Ryouta, ¿puedes prometerme algo? —preguntó Akashi con inusual amabilidad.

—¿Qué?

—No más películas americanas. Ni de ningún tipo.

Takao, Himuro, Furihata y Kagami se soltaron a reír por lo bajo.

Kise frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que no es un delincuente juvenil? ¿Al menos conoces al chico? —preguntó mirando a Kuroko.

—Hmm, algo así. Su nombre es Aomine Daiki, llegó a casa ayer en la tarde y se instaló en el cuarto de visitas. Parece alguien agradable.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto que lo parece. Será agradable hasta el momento en que durante la noche se escabulla en tu cuarto e intente robarte tu virtud, ¡es inaceptable!

Kuroko tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces para no terminar soltándole al chico que él no era ninguna princesa que tuviera que cuidar su virtud, y que en todo caso ésta ya había sido _robada_ por alguien más ─él no quería que Kise saltara sobre su novio en ése momento e intentara asesinarlo. Esperaba que por lo menos pudieran llegar a casarse, muchas gracias.

—Si eso llegara a ocurrir soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme, y entonces Aomine-kun tendría que irse de casa porque no está permitido que los hermanos de acogida tengan algún tipo de relación amorosa o sexual. Además, su trabajador social les aseguró a mis padres que no es un chico peligroso. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Kise-kun.

—Jum, yo juzgaré eso —declaró Kise, tomando de su bebida con el ceño fruncido.

Kuroko sólo pudo rodar los ojos—. Kagami-kun también lo conoció ya.

Taiga, que estaba sentado junto al de cabello celeste y devoraba una de sus tantas hamburguesas, asintió con la cabeza como para confirmar lo dicho por su pareja.

—Oh, ¿cómo es Aomine, entonces? —preguntó Kouki con curiosidad.

—Bueno, no es el chico más carismático del mundo, pero tampoco parece que sea un sicótico. —Kagami se encogió de hombros—. Además, ya le advertí que si se atreve a tocar a Kuroko se las verá conmigo.

—En realidad Kagami-kun, no creo que Aomine-kun te tenga miedo.

—¿Por qué no? Soy intimidante.

—Claro que sí, Taiga, claro que sí —comentó Himuro con tono burlón.

—Hmm, ¿de qué están hablando? —preguntó Murasakibara, quien hasta ese momento había estado muy ocupado comiendo una bolsa de papitas y no parecía haber puesto mucha atención a la charla.

—Te lo explico después, Atsushi.

—En todo caso, ¿dónde estuvo viviendo ese chico antes de llegar a tu casa? —preguntó Kise, insistente.

Tetsuya hizo una mueca, y de repente el envase de su malteada pareció convertirse en la cosa más interesante en el universo—. Eso no es muy relevante, ¿verdad?

Akashi lo observó con perspicacia. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que Kuroko se comportaba de forma nerviosa—. Tetsuya, contesta la pregunta.

—Bueno, pues… quizá haya estado una temporada en… ya saben… en el reformatorio…

Un par de «¡¿Quééé?!» por parte de Takao y Furihata se dejaron escuchar, seguidos de un golpe seco y un «¡Ouch!» salido de los labios del rubio.

Kuroko estaba seguro de que a Kise le daría un infarto cuando se lo dijera, pero por fortuna sólo se cayó de espalda con todo y silla. Le concedería créditos por eso.

—Kise-kun, ¿estás bien?

—¡¿Reformatorio?!

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Bien, sí, Akashi había asegurado que se encargaría de investigar cualquier tipo de información que existiera acerca del tal Aomine, y aunque no había nadie más confiable que el emperador para ese tipo de cosas, Kise no podía sentirse tranquilo al respecto. Así que, después del trabajo, hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Lo que fue, por supuesto, hacer acto de presencia en la casa de la familia Kuroko.

La puerta principal se abrió frente a él poco después de haber llamado a ella, y por un instante pareció que todo el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía. Sólo había un pensamiento cruzando su mente.

Azul. Intenso y electrizante azul.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó el propietario de esos profundos orbes oscuros, casi con aburrimiento.

—¿Eh? Ah, yo…

—Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko, apareciendo de la nada ─como siempre─ junto a la puerta.

La repentina aparición del más bajo pareció sacar al rubio de alguna especie de trance, quien lo observó esbozando su enorme sonrisa marca patentada.

—Hola Kurokocchi.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, claro que no. Sólo acabo de terminar mi trabajo y pensé que sería buena idea pasar a saludar.

—Pero nos vimos hace unas horas —comentó Tetsuya, mirándolo con sospecha.

—Sí bueno, nunca está de más, ¿no? —contestó Ryouta con una sonrisa inocente.

Kuroko ya podía imaginar la verdadera razón que tendría su amigo para presentarse en su casa, así que tragándose un suspiro de resignación decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con el asunto lo más pronto posible.

—Ya que estás aquí, te presento a Aomine-kun —dijo, haciendo un gesto de mano hacia el chico parado a su lado.

Aomine Daiki era un chico moreno, tan alto como él mismo y quizá unos cuantos centímetros más, que poseía un inusual cabello de color azul oscuro que combinaba perfecto con sus intensos ojos ─ _No los mires directamente, Ryouta, son un truco para hipnotizar a la gente─._ Ya entendía un poco mejor por qué no tenía razones para sentirse intimidado por Kagami; le rodeaba la misma aura dominante del pelirrojo.

—Un placer conocerte, soy Kise Ryouta —contestó, dedicándole al moreno una deslumbrante sonrisa de amabilidad.

Kuroko, en sus muchos años de conocer al rubio había presenciado esa misma sonrisa en suficientes ocasiones como para saber que era tan malditamente falsa como afirmar que él odiaba el básquet.

Aomine tan sólo observó al chico de pies a cabeza antes de hacer un asentimiento en su dirección y regresar al interior de la casa. Al parecer era alguien de pocas palabras.

—¿Nigou se comió su lengua o qué? —comentó Kise, frunciendo el ceño.

Kuroko se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te quedas a cenar? Mamá estaría encantada de verte.

—¡Por supuesto! Amo la comida de tu madre.

Así que Kise se quedó, y después de saludar a la señora Kuroko ─ _Oh cariño, hace tanto que no te veía. ¿Quieres una galleta?─_ subieron a la habitación de Tetsuya, donde de hecho se encontraba Aomine. Al parecer ambos habían estado jugando algún videojuego antes de que él llegara.

Se sentaron los tres en unos cojines frente al televisor, con Kuroko en medio de los dos más altos, y por un rato estuvieron turnándose con los controles para jugar, hasta que la única mujer de la casa los interrumpió.

—¡Tetsuya, necesito que me ayudes un momento!

—¡Sí mamá! —contestó el chico levantándose de su asiento, colocando el juego en pausa y cediéndole el control al rubio—. Vuelvo enseguida.

—Pero… —Antes de que Kise pudiera replicar cualquier cosa, Kuroko salió de la habitación. Observó a su moreno acompañante de reojo y se removió en su asiento con incomodidad, tratando de imponer más distancia entre ellos.

Aomine comenzó a reírse, y él no pudo evitar mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Es sólo que no muerdo, ¿sabes?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el rubio, desconcertado.

—Lo digo porque te comportas como si creyeras que voy a saltar sobre ti en cualquier momento —dijo Aomine mirándolo con cierto matiz burlón bailando en sus ojos.

Kise no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco—. Yo no…

—Claro, lo tengo. No sabes qué hacer cuando estás a solas con el chico que salió del reformatorio, ¿no? —Por un momento creyó haber detectado un toque de amargura en ese comentario—. Tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Ryouta observó al chico con sorpresa, escudriñando su postura indiferente ante el tema, y por un segundo se sintió un poco culpable.

—Por cierto, toma. —Aomine le arrojó algo y él lo atrapó al vuelo sin poder ver qué era—. Deberías aprender a cuidarlo mejor, el bolsillo no es un lugar seguro.

Kise alzó una ceja y desvió su mirada al objeto en sus manos. Era su billetera. Ni siquiera había notado que no se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde la había dejado. Con los ojos y la boca ligeramente abiertos, volvió su atención hacia el otro. Aomine tan sólo le dedicó una sonrisita autosuficiente, y él pudo sentir cómo se le subía la rabia al rostro.

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse mal por él, cuando consideraba la posibilidad de darle otra oportunidad para probar que no era el delincuente juvenil que indicaban sus antecedentes, el chico le demostraba que sí que lo era.

Cuando Kuroko volvió al cuarto y retomaron el juego, Kise le dedicó una mirada recelosa al moreno. Ya lo había decidido, iba a vigilarlo cada segundo que estuviera cerca de él.

Ése azul era peligroso.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

« **Viernes, Noviembre 21** »

Dos semanas y Aomine todavía no había hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para que los señores Kuroko pidieran su traslado a otra familia, al menos no que supieran.

La cosa entre ellos tampoco había evolucionado mucho, en realidad. Cuando Kise iba a visitar a su amigo en casa ─y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden─ Aomine siempre encontraba la manera de molestarlo, lo que era _en verdad_ fastidioso. Conservaba la esperanza en que sólo fuera cuestión de tiempo que saliera de sus vidas, pero hasta entonces tendría que soportarlo.

Salió del baño vistiendo una bata y tallando su cabello con una toalla. Caminó por el pasillo casi arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación y después a su cama y se dejó caer en la mullida superficie sin más ceremonia, enterrando el rostro en la almohada como si quisiera hundirse en ella.

Estaba agotado. Había tenido un muy largo día en el estudio, seguido de una pesada y aburrida reunión con el director de otra campaña para cerrar el trato, lo que llevó mucho más tiempo del previsto, y la ducha que tomara nada más llegar a su departamento había sido tan relajante que todo el cansancio acumulado se cernía sobre él como una fuerza que lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido por los próximos dos años.

Su celular comenzó a sonar desde el buró junto a la cama, y Kise lo tomó emitiendo lo que pareció ser un gruñido. Estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo si se trataba de un mensaje de su representante.

Pero ése no fue el caso.

«(8:17 p.m.) De: **Número desconocido  
** ** _Hey, rubiecito, ¿pensando en mí?_** »

Kise frunció el ceño. Dio vuelta en el colchón, colocó las almohadas contra la pared y apoyó la espalda en ellas antes de contestar.

«(8:19 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _¿Quién diablos eres y cómo conseguiste mi número? Si eres algún otro acosador llamaré a la policía en éste instante._** »

«(8:20 p.m.) De: **Número desconocido  
** ** _Tranquilízate hombre, sólo soy yo, Aomine_** »

«(8:21 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _¿Aomine? Oh, muy bien entonces. Llamaré a la policía_** »

«(8:21 p.m) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Uff, pero qué amargado eres, rubiecito, ¿cómo te soportan tus amigos?_** »

«(8:23 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Por lo regular con mis amigos me comporto mejor, ya que ellos sí me agradan._** »

«(8:24 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Ok, auch, ahora sí heriste mis sentimientos, estoy al borde de las lágrimas por tu culpa._** »

«(8:25 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Eres un idiota_** »

«(8:25 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Y tú un insensible_** »

«(8:28 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Aún no me has dicho cómo conseguiste mi número._** »

«(8:30 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _¿Eso? Sólo tomé un cuchillo de la cocina, fui al cuarto de Tetsu, lo amarré a su cama completamente desnudo y comencé a hacer cortes en su cuerpo hasta que me lo dijo._** »

«(8:30 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!_** »

«(8:31 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Jajajaja, mierda, dime que le tomaste una fotografía a tu cara, tengo que verla, jajajaja_** »

«(8:32 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Y no me canso de decirlo: eres un imbécil, Aomine_** »

«(8:33 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Oh vamos, no me digas que no te pareció divertido_** »

«(8:33 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Púdrete._** »

«(8:34 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Uy, qué genio. Para que lo sepas, él está bien, sólo le pedí tu número y me lo dio, no lo torturé ni nada por el estilo._** »

«(8:35 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _¿Se lo pediste? ¿Seguro que no eres un acosador?_** »

«(8:37 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _¿Qué trauma tienes con los acosadores?_** »

«(8:38 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Bueno, he tenido un par de esos desde que inicié mi carrera_** »

«(8:40 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _¿Tienes acosadores por tu carrera? ¿Qué eres, un reconocido actor porno?_** »

«(8:40 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Ja-ja, muérete. Soy modelo_** »

«(8:41 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _¿Modelo? ¿De esos que salen en las tontas revistas para chicas?_** »

«(8:42 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _No son tontas. Y sí, de esos_** »

«(8:44 p.m) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Bueno, entonces no es muy diferente de ser actor porno_** »

«(8:45 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _¡Por supuesto que es diferente!_** »

«(8:47 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Nop. Sólo piénsalo, te paras ahí con muy poca ropa y/o de una forma provocativa y dejas que te tomen fotografías que otras personas usarán para masturbarse._** »

«(8:50 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Ugh, eso es asqueroso._** »

«(8:50 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Es la verdad, deberías acostumbrarte_** »

«(8:52 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _¿Para qué me hablaste, Aomine? ¿Sólo para arruinarme la buena perspectiva que tenía acerca de mi trabajo?_** »

«(8:53 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Estaba aburrido, quería molestar a alguien y me pareció que tú eras un buen candidato. Lo hago bien, ¿verdad?_** »

«(8:54 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _… -.-_** »

«(8:54 p.m.)  
 ** _Me iré a dormir ahora_** »

«(8:55 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Pero si aún es temprano y nos estamos divirtiendo mucho aquí_** »

«(8:56 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Dirás que tú te estás divirtiendo_** »

«(8:56 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _¿Cuál es la diferencia?_** »

«(8:57 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Agh. Adiós, Aomine_** »

«(8:58 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Vamos Kise, no seas aguafiestas_** »

Kise ignoró el mensaje sonriendo para sí mismo. Se levantó de la cama para cambiarse por ropas para dormir y al volver tenía un nuevo mensaje.

«(9:12 p.m.) De: **Aomine**  
 ** _¿De verdad te dormiste?_** »

«(9:30 p.m.)  
 ** _Sólo me estás ignorando, ¿verdad? Eso es de mala educación, ¿que no te enseñaron modales?_** »

«(9:45 p.m.)  
 ** _Buenas noches, rubiecito_** »

Kise sonrió levemente al leer el último mensaje. Negó con la cabeza como diciendo _idiota_ y puso el teléfono en modo de silencio antes de dejarlo en el buró y acostarse.

Ése azul era peligroso, y molesto.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

« **Lunes, Diciembre 15** »

Kise azotó la puerta al cerrarla, soltando mil maldiciones en voz baja mientras caminaba con pesadas zancadas hacia la estancia de su departamento.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma y estaba horriblemente mal desearlo, pero ojalá que a ése hombre le pasara un camión de carga por encima.

Se talló el rostro con las manos y dejó salir un gruñido de frustración al momento de derrumbarse sobre el sofá. Podía avistar un dolor de cabeza muy cercano.

Su celular comenzó a sonar desde su bolsillo anunciando un nuevo mensaje, y él suspiró con cansancio.

«(7:20 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Hey, ¿me extrañaste, rubiecito?_** »

«(7:22 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Déjame en paz Aomine, no estoy de humor._** »

«(7:23 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Uy, ¿mal día?_** »

«(7:24 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _No tienes ni idea_** »

«(7:26 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Oh vamos, ¿qué puede ser tan malo como para arruinar tu armoniosamente perfecta vida?_** »

«(7:27 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Mi vida no es perfecta, ni por asomo_** »

«(7:29 p.m.) De: **Aomine  
** ** _Claro, lo que digas_** »

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Él ya estaba bastante alterado por la indeseada visita de aquél hombre, como para todavía tener que soportar lo molesto que resultaba ser ése chico. Encima se creía con el derecho de opinar sobre su vida cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que sucedía en ella. Estaba harto.

En cuanto escuchó la voz de Aomine del otro lado de la línea, Kise explotó. Se desbordó como una presa que ha superado por mucho su capacidad, y no se detuvo hasta sentir que había sacado todo lo que llevaba atorado en el pecho.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo, Aomine?! ¿Realmente disfrutas sacarme de mis casillas? Si yo considero que mi vida es perfecta o no, no es tu jodido asunto, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes ni idea de lo que yo he pasado y no me interesa contártelo así que no vengas a dar opiniones acerca de mi vida, ¡tú no forma parte de ella!

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al terminar, puesto que se le había acabado al soltar aquello de un solo tirón y casi a voz en cuello.

—Oi, Kise, cálmate…

—¡No! —exclamó, apretando con demasiada fuerza el aparato en su mano—. ¡Me tienes harto! Tú y todos, estoy cansado de las personas como tú. ¡No me conoces así que no intentes juzgarme, tú, maldito bastardo egocéntrico!

Por un momento hubo silencio en la línea. Kise respiró entre jadeos para intentar aplacar los acelerados latidos de su corazón que casi le retumbaban en la cabeza.

—Wau —masculló Aomine apenas audiblemente—. ¿De verdad vas a reclamarme por _juzgarte sin conocerte?_ ¿Precisamente tú?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Daiki bufó—. Lo único que sabes acerca de mí es que estuve un tiempo en el reformatorio y sólo por eso ya crees que soy una persona que no vale la pena, no tienes idea de lo que sucedió para que yo terminara en ése lugar, ¿y te atreves a quejarte por lo que yo creo de ti?

Todo el calor que se le había subido con la exaltada declaración abandonó su rostro, dejándolo pálido como la acera.

—Yo…

—Olvídalo, será mejor que te deje con tu amargura. —Aomine sonaba molesto, mucho, aunque había cierto matiz de _algo_ en el fondo de su voz, algo que Kise no estaba seguro de querer identificar por lo que no se aventuró a intentarlo.

Gruñó con frustración cuando Aomine cortó la llamada. Arrojó el celular contra los esponjosos cojines del sofá, caminó con grandes y pesadas zancadas hasta su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir con urgencia. Unas doce horas estarían bien. Como mínimo.

Ése azul era peligroso, molesto y condenadamente arrogante.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

« **Sábado, Diciembre 20** »

Era el cumpleaños de Akashi, y la primera vez que Aomine se presentaría frente a todos los amigos de Kuroko. Para celebrar a su único hijo, el señor Akashi organizó una velada en la mansión de la familia sólo para amigos cercanos y familiares.

El asunto no estuvo tan mal, y por extraordinario que sonara el moreno parecía haber congeniado bastante bien con los demás (a pesar de las recurrentes discusiones con Kagami y Midorima). Sin embargo, había un detalle que llamaba la atención de Kuroko. Si bien Kise y Aomine no habían sido los mejores amigos desde que se conocieron, solían por lo menos molestarse el uno al otro. Pero en aquella ocasión no hicieron ni intento por cruzar palabra.

¿Qué habría pasado?

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

« **Lunes, Enero 5 2015** »

Bien, quizá sí había sido demasiado prejuicioso con Aomine y, además, se había dejado llevar por su instinto sobreprotector hacia Kuroko. Tenía semanas sin hablar con el chico en cuestión incluso cuando visitaba a su amigo en casa, y en su forzosa y silenciosa convivencia había aprendido a observar al moreno más allá de lo que en un principio había dado por sentado que era.

Sí, Aomine era molesto y sarcástico, a veces incluso irónico, pero no era malicioso. Tampoco era agresivo ni explotaba sin razón, cuando llegaba a enfadarse de verdad prefería insultar verbalmente o retirarse para no hacer una estupidez. Kise sabía que el chico sería más que capaz de golpear a alguien si esa persona lo merecía, pero no era el caso de sus amigos. El último punto a su favor era la relación fraternal que había establecido con Kuroko en el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo en su casa. Ellos en verdad podrían llegar a parecer un par de hermanos, si no fuera por el parecido físico nulo.

Así que Kise debía admitir que estaba equivocado, por más que eso dañara su ego. Quizá debería pedirle una disculpa, porque la verdad esa tensión que había entre ellos cada vez que se encontraban en el mismo lugar llegaba a ser bastante incómoda y molesta. Si ellos realmente iban a seguir conviviendo, por lo menos podrían intentar llevarse bien. O hablarse, para variar.

Estaba pensando en pasar por la casa de Kuroko y tal vez tener una pequeña plática con Aomine para limar asperezas, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Sentado en una de las bancas dispuestas en el parque por el que se encontraba caminando había un niño que se cubría el rostro con las manos, presumiblemente llorando. Acuclillado frente a él estaba un muchacho de inconfundible cabello azul oscuro y piel morena. Kise no pudo evitar acercare a ellos.

—Vamos, ya deja de llorar, maldición —mascullaba Aomine, sin tener idea de qué hacer.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes llevarte bien con los niños?

Daiki giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, aunque en realidad ya había identificado a quién le pertenecía.

—Es un mal momento, vuelve después —dijo antes de regresar a su tarea de intentar hacer que el pequeño parara de llorar.

Kise rodó los ojos—. A ver, déjame intentar. —Se descolgó el maletín que llevaba al hombro y se acuclilló junto al moreno—. Eh, pequeño —llamó con una suave voz. El niño descubrió un poco sus húmedos ojos para observarlo—. Tranquilo, todo está bien. Me llamo Ryouta, ¿y tú?

El pequeño sorbió su nariz y se descubrió el rostro por completo—. Ta-Takumi —dijo con timidez.

—Vaya, ¿te gusta hacer manualidades?* —preguntó Daiki—. ¡Auch! ¡Kise, ¿por qué me golpeas?!

—Él es Daiki, pero no le hagas mucho caso —dijo el rubio con complicidad.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Aomine.

Takumi comenzó a reír con suavidad al escuchar su absurda discusión. Daiki lo observó incrédulo.

—¿Cómo carajo hiciste eso? —le preguntó al rubio por lo bajo.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Aomine —le reprendió Kise. Daiki gruñó y el rubio sonrió. Se levantó del suelo y tomó asiento junto al pequeño en la banca—. Entonces Takumicchi, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Por un momento Aomine creyó que el niño se desharía en lágrimas de nuevo y estuvo a punto de gritarle a Kise por eso, pero entonces el pequeño habló con su entristecida voz infantil.

—Es que no encuentro a mi mamá.

—¿Estabas con ella? —preguntó el moreno, colocándose de pie.

Takumi asintió—. Me dijo que la esperara mientras iba por unos helados, pero me distraje jugando con otros niños y me alejé mucho. Ahora no sé dónde está.

—De casualidad, ¿no tienes su número de teléfono? —preguntó Kise. Takumi negó con la cabeza, decaído.

—No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu madre.

Para sorpresa de Kise, aquella afirmación vino de boca de Aomine.

—¿De verdad lo harán? —preguntó Takumi, esperanzado.

—Por supuesto que sí Takumicchi, ya verás que la encontraremos pronto.

—Venga, levántate para que podamos ir a buscarla.

El pequeño dio un salto hacia el suelo y tomó la mano de Kise para comenzar a caminar, con Aomine del otro lado.

Le preguntaron a algunas personas que se encontraban por el parque si habían visto a alguien con la descripción que Takumi les había dado de su mamá, pero nadie supo decirles nada al respecto. Habían atravesado la mitad del área y ya estaban buscando algún oficial de policía que se encontrara cerca, cuando una mujer se acercó a ellos corriendo.

—¡Takumi!

—¡Mamá!

Kise soltó la mano del pequeño y éste no tardó en correr hacia su madre, que se arrodilló en el suelo y lo acogió en sus brazos con fuerza, ambos derramando gruesas lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡Mira Aominecchi, la encontramos!

—Técnicamente ella nos encontró a nosotros —replicó Aomine, enfundando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Espera, ¿Aominecchi?

Antes de que Kise pudiera aclararle su confusión, la mujer se acercó a ellos cargando a Takumi en sus brazos.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo —dijo, aún con las marcas de las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Kise sonrió con amabilidad—. No fue nada, Takumi es un buen niño.

—Por si acaso, de ahora en adelante ponga una tarjeta con su número de celular en el bolsillo de su hijo cuando salgan —indicó Aomine, casi utilizando un tono de reprimenda.

—Lo haré. Muchísimas gracias de verdad. Despídete, Takumi.

—Adiós Ryouta, Daiki, gracias por ayudarme —dijo el niño dedicándoles una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Cuídate mucho, Takumicchi.

—No vuelvas a alejarte de tu madre, enano.

El pequeño asintió y se alejó en brazos de su madre mientras sacudía el brazo al aire en un gesto de despedida.

Kise suspiró—. Espero que su madre lo vigile mejor de ahora en adelante.

—No te preocupes, lo hará —declaró Aomine, comenzando a caminar hacia el lado contrario por el que se habían ido el pequeño y su madre.

Ryouta lo siguió, colocándose a su lado—. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

El moreno se encogió de hombros—. ¿Viste su expresión? Ella estaba incluso más asustada que Takumi cuando lo encontré. Esa mujer de verdad llegó a pensar que no volvería a ver a su hijo, y un susto como ese es incapaz de olvidarse. Te aseguro que no querrá volver a sentir eso en su vida.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón —coincidió Kise, acomodándose el maletín para que no le resbalara por el brazo.

Aomine asintió, y por un rato tan sólo siguieron caminando en silencio.

—Emm, Aominecchi, con respecto a lo que pasó la última vez que hablamos…

—Déjalo, ya no importa.

—No, para mí sí importa. —Kise lo sostuvo del brazo para que detuviera su andar y pudieran hablar de frente—. Escucha, lo lamento. No debí decirte todas esas cosas, menos en la forma en que lo hice. Estaba molesto por otro asunto y me pareció fácil desquitarme contigo. No estuvo bien, y de verdad lo siento.

Aomine suspiró—. Okay, está olvidado. —Hizo ademán de retomar su camino, pero se detuvo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello con incomodidad—. Y, eh, supongo que yo también lo lamento.

Kise sonrió ampliamente—. Entonces, ¿todo bien entre nosotros? ¿No más silencios incómodos y tensión acumulada?

Daiki rodó los ojos, sólo un poco divertido—. Todo bien, rubiecito —dijo, sacudiendo su cabello rubio como si se tratara de un niño pequeño—. Ahora vamos ya, que los sentimentalismos no van conmigo.

Ryouta rió por lo bajo y volvió a caminar a su lado. Él aprendió ese día que Aomine podía llegar a ser una caja de agradables sorpresas si se daba a la tarea de desenterrarlas.

Ése azul era peligroso, molesto, arrogante y sorpresivamente comprensivo.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

« **Miércoles, Enero 21** »

Kise se derrumbó en su cama sin ánimos de siquiera respirar. Suspiró con cansancio y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la superficie tratando de encontrar una posición en la cual sentirse cómodo. Al final se rindió y deseó que fuera posible que las almohadas se lo tragaran vivo. Tomó su celular y escribió un rápido mensaje.

«(9:23 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _¿Alguna vez has querido ser alguien más?_** »

«(9:25 p.m.) De: **Aominecchi  
** ** _¿Disculpa?_** »

«(9:26 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Como cuando crees que siendo otra persona podrían arreglarse todos tus problemas_** »

«(9:27 p.m.) De: **Aominecchi  
** ** _Kise, ¿estás bien?_** »

«(9:27 p.m.) De: **Kise  
** ** _Me gustaría desaparecer justo ahora_** »

«(9:28 p.m.) De: **Aominecchi  
** ** _Ok, bien, espera un segundo_** »

Literalmente un segundo después de leer el mensaje su celular comenzó a sonar anunciando una llamada entrante.

—Aomineeecchiii —canturreó Kise a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? No estás borracho, ¿o sí?

—No, ojalá lo estuviera —se lamentó el rubio—. Sólo digamos que acabo de tener una horriblemente desastrosa cita.

—Ug, ¿tan mal estuvo?

—Pésimo.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Pues, quizá haya tenido que vaciarle una botella de agua en la cabeza a mi acompañante. —Daiki se rió desde su lado de la línea—. ¡Aominecchi, no es gracioso!

—Por supuesto que sí, tienes que admitirlo.

—Bueno, quizá un poco —dijo, sonriendo de lado. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y dejó que su cabeza se hundiera en las almohadas—. Estoy seguro de que alguien habrá tomado fotos, para esta hora ya deben estar en internet.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, de todas formas? —preguntó Aomine con curiosidad.

Kise suspiró—. Creo que tenías razón, Aominecchi.

—Por supuesto, siempre la tengo. Pero, ¿acerca de qué?

—De mi trabajo.

—¿Tu trabajo? —Aomine sonaba confundido.

—¡Es como si fuera un actor porno! —exclamó Kise, cubriéndose los ojos con su mano libre como si no quisiera que alguien lo viera—. Las personas con las que salgo sólo quieren acostarse conmigo para ver si el gran Kise Ryouta es tan bueno en la cama como aseguran los rumores. ¡No soy una maldita mercancía de prueba, joder!

—¿Hay rumores sobre tu desempeño en la cama? —preguntó Daiki con incredulidad—. Vaya, ¿y qué tan bueno se supone que eres?

—¡Aominecchi!

—Ya, ya, perdón.

Kise bufó, enrollándose en la manta como si se tratara de un burrito humano.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó Aomine.

—¿Alguna vez has deseado ser alguien más?

—Uff. Kise, perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces lo hice.

—¿De verdad? —La voz de Kise sonaba a una mezcla entre sorpresa e interés—. ¿Cómo quién deseabas ser?

—¿En serio quieres que hablemos de esto?

—Anda Aominecchi, por favor.

Aomine suspiró, derrotado—. Cuando era más pequeño, solía desear ser alguien como tú.

—¿Alguien como yo? —preguntó Kise, sentándose en su cama con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto.

—Sí, bueno, alguien nacido en cuna de oro, al que nunca le faltara nada, que no tuviera que esforzarse por conseguir lo que deseaba. Algo así.

Kise rió con ironía—. Créeme, no te gustaría mi vida.

—No es la primera vez que dices algo así —comentó Aomine con perspicacia—. Antes dijiste que tu vida no es ni por asomo perfecta.

—Pues sí, es la verdad. —Ryouta volvió a dejarse caer entre las almohadas.

Daiki guardó silencio por un segundo—. ¿Por qué estabas tan enojado ése día?

—¿Qué día?

—Ya sabes, cuando discutimos por teléfono. No me digas que ya lo olvidaste.

—Ah, eso. —Kise suspiró y se talló los parpados—. Digamos que recibí una visita no deseada.

—¿De quién?

—De mi padre.

—Oh —comentó Aomine, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Sí, oh. —Ryouta bufó—. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una buena relación. Nunca la tuvimos, pero desde que se enteró de que me gustan los chicos se negó a reconocerme como su hijo.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

—Sí. En realidad, Kise era el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Lo tomé después de que me fui de casa con los ahorros que tenía gracias a mi trabajo, antes de que a mi padre se le ocurriera echarme él mismo. En fin. El aniversario de muerte de mi madre será pronto, así que él vino a informarme que no sería bienvenido a menos que llevara a una linda chica que pudiera presentar como mi novia.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—¿Perdón?

—Eres muy popular, ¿no? Cualquier chica estaría encantada de ayudarte, y después podrías simplemente decir que terminaste con ella para librarte del problema.

—No se trata de si puedo hacerlo o no, se trata de lo que significaría. Si me rindo ante esta orden suya, jamás seré libre. No puedo dejar que mi padre dirija mi vida conforme a sus deseos, ya no.

Aomine se encontró a sí mismo gratamente sorprendido por la decisión del rubio—. Entonces, supongo que no irás.

Kise suspiró—. No, supongo que no.

—Creo que haces lo correcto —comentó Daiki, pensando en que debía decir algo para animarlo—. No conocí a tu madre, pero si tomaste su apellido de soltera asumo que eran muy unidos. Probablemente no le gustaría que fueras una simple marioneta. Preferiría que fueras feliz, ¿no?

Una leve sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios del rubio—. Sí, eso haría. Gracias, Aominecchi.

—No es nada, sólo no te acostumbres.

Kise rió por lo bajo.

—Creo que ya debería irme, se hace tarde y mañana tengo trabajo.

—Claro, entiendo. Descansa, rubiecito.

—Buenas noches.

Después de cortar la llamada, Kise se quitó el pantalón y la camisa y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, mucho más relajado y tranquilo de lo que estuviera al llegar al departamento.

Ése azul era peligroso, molesto, arrogante, comprensivo y afortunadamente tranquilizador.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

« **Sábado, Enero 31** »

Para el cumpleaños de Kuroko todo fue mucho más sencillo. Kagami le preparó una fiesta sorpresa en su departamento, por lo que sus amigos fueron los encargados de distraer al festejado hasta la hora indicada. No fue muy difícil en realidad, tan sólo se necesitó un balón de baloncesto y una cancha, nada fuera del otro mundo.

Más de uno de sorprendió al contemplar la habilidad que Aomine tenía para jugar al básquet estilo callejero ─menos Kise y Kuroko, que ya habían jugado con él en otras ocasiones─ y la forma en la que parecía congeniar con Kuroko.

—No había visto a nadie que no fuera Kagami jugar tan bien a su lado —comentó Furihata más tarde, cuando ya estaban todos reunidos en la fiesta.

—Pero yo sigo siendo la luz —declaró Taiga colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del más bajo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Kagami-kun —confirmó Kuroko con una suave sonrisa.

Takao y Himuro comenzaron a burlarse de los celos de Kagami, quien se sonrojó y empezó una discusión con ellos, haciendo reír a otros más.

Kise se estaba divirtiendo al observar las exageradas expresiones en el rostro de Kagami, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Aomine no se encontraba en el lugar. Una barrida rápida con la mirada le indicó que el chico podría estar en el balcón, así que caminó hacia allá con toda la discreción que pudo.

Aomine se apoyaba con los antebrazos en el barandal, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno que se alzaba sobre la ciudad. A Kise no le habría gustado interrumpir ese momento, pero no pudo detenerse de caminar hasta colocarse a su lado.

—Es una linda noche. Por lo regular no se observan tantas estrellas en la ciudad.

Daiki hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar los astros brillantes—. Solía observarlas cuando era pequeño, todas las noches.

—¿Te gustaba verlas? —preguntó Kise con curiosidad. Eran en verdad pocas las veces que Aomine le contaba algo sobre su vida, por lo que él prestaba especial atención a esos momentos.

—Algo así. Eran lo único constante que había en mi vida. Incluso la luna cambiaba, pero sin importar que yo fuera de una familia a otra, que estuviera en un orfanato o una casa grupal, las estrellas nunca cambiaron. Donde me encontrara siempre podía verlas, sólo se necesitaba un cielo despejado.

Kise lo observó en silencio, sorprendido por que llegara a abrirse tanto en su presencia.

Aomine resopló y dejó de observar el cielo para pasar a los edificios que se alzaban frente a ellos—. Dicho en voz alta suena algo estúpido.

—No —replicó Kise, atrayendo su atención—. Quizá no sea algo que las personas esperan escuchar de ti, pero eso no lo hace estúpido. Al menos, a mí me gusta.

El moreno elevó una de sus cejas—. Si tú lo dices.

—Es verdad —insistió, levantando la cabeza para observar el manto brillante que decoraba la oscuridad de la noche—. En realidad, a mí también me gusta observarlas. Mi madre me contó una historia cuando era pequeño, y desde entonces no he podido dejar de mirarlas siempre que tengo oportunidad.

—¿Qué historia? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Se llama _El cazador de estrellas_.

—¿Aún la recuerdas?

Kise sonrió—. Palabra por palabra, por lo menos lo que pude rescatar de ella a esa edad.

Aomine cruzó los brazos sobre el barandal y apoyó su peso en la pierna izquierda, inclinándose un poco en su dirección y observándolo con apremio.

El chico rubio rió por lo bajo—. ¿En serio?

—No pierdes nada, ¿o sí?

—Está bien —aceptó Kise. Mantuvo su suave sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba el cielo y comenzaba a hablar.

»Hace mucho tiempo, en la época en que las personas se comunicaban con lenguas que ahora ya se consideran muertas, existía una pequeña tribu establecida cerca del pie de una gran montaña, de las más altas del mundo. Eran cazadores, pero respetaban la naturaleza, jamás tomaban más de lo que necesitaban y sabían que era un gran privilegio, no un derecho. Por ello, la naturaleza los respetaba también, los protegía de lo que le era posible. Sin embargo, un día la hija del jefe enfermó, de algún mal desconocido para el cual no encontraron cura entre los sanadores de la tribu. Pero quizá hubiera forma de salvarla.

Se contaba una leyenda, una muy popular, que decía que aquella persona que tuviera la valentía y destreza para alcanzar la cima de la montaña y tomar una estrella, podría pedir un deseo, cualquier cosa, y le sería concedido.

Muchos se ofrecieron a intentarlo, incluso el hombre que sería el esposo de la joven, pero el jefe de la tribu los rechazó a todos, pues ya había tomado una decisión. Era su hija la que corría peligro, así que él sería quien la salvara. Dejó a cargo al prometido de la chica, y tomó camino.

Tan sólo para llegar al pie de la montaña tuvo que enfrentarse con numerosas bestias asesinas que lograron herirlo más de lo que le habría gustado admitir, pero una vez comenzó el ascenso se encontró solo. No había animales o insectos que vivieran ahí, lo que quería decir que tampoco había mucho con lo que alimentarse cuando se terminaran sus provisiones.

El valiente hombre soportó terribles heladas en las noches, y un calor abrumador durante el día pero nunca se detuvo, incluso cuando perdió la noción del tiempo, cuando creyó que sería imposible alcanzar la cima, cuando el hambre y el cansancio se cernían sobre él obligándolo a rendirse, siguió adelante. Sin darse cuenta, alcanzó su destino, y al llegar pudo contemplar una inmensa cantidad de estrellas brillantes que se asomaron en el cielo, como si estuvieran dándole la bienvenida, felicitándolo por llegar junto a ellas.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó Aomine, probablemente más impaciente de lo que le gustaría admitir, al notar que Kise no seguía contando la historia—. ¿Logró tomar una estrella y salvar a su hija?

—No lo sé —contestó el rubio, mirando hacia la nada—. Jamás escuché la otra parte de la historia.

—Oh —expresó el moreno, la comprensión abriéndose paso en sus ojos—. Lo lamento.

Kise negó con la cabeza—. Está bien. Estoy feliz de aún poder recordarla. Hice una promesa tiempo atrás, que les contaré esa historia a mis hijos y le pondré un final, en honor a mi madre.

—Seguro podrás hacerlo, sólo esperemos que estés a su altura.

El rubio rió y se dio la vuelta, quedando su costado contra el barandal y colocando el codo derecho sobre él.

—¿Sabes, Aominecchi? No eres para nada como en un principio creí que serías.

—Sí bueno, la gente suele dejarse llevar por mi apariencia y mis antecedentes —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Kise hizo una mueca, pues era más que consciente de que eso era lo que había hecho, aunque Aomine ya no parecía molesto por eso.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste —replicó el moreno. Kise hizo un puchero y él no pudo evitar una sonrisa al notarlo—. Bien, adelante, pero no te aseguro que la contestaré.

—Con eso me basta —declaró el rubio, sonriendo de nuevo—. Entonces, perdóname si soy insensible o entrometido pero, ¿por qué terminaste en el reformatorio?

Aomine suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante—. Supuse que sería eso.

—No tienes que contestar si no quieres.

—No, lo haré. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello y respiró profundo—. Bien, en resumidas cuentas, no me agradaba mucho la familia con la que me dejaron, así que huí y anduve en las calles por un tiempo. No quería volver, pero tampoco quería morir de hambre. Un par de meses después me arrestaron por ladrón, me enviaron al reformatorio y después aquí. No es una gran historia en realidad.

Kise se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez no, pero es tu historia, y lo que te ha traído hasta aquí, así que es importante.

Aomine lo observó con detenimiento por unos segundos, y Kise casi llegó a sentir que se le atoraba el aire en la garganta por la intensidad de esos electrizantes ojos sobre los suyos, hasta que el chico esbozó una ladeada sonrisa y entonces sí que dejó de respirar.

—Tú tampoco eres como creí que serías.

—¿De verdad?

El moreno asintió—. Recuerdo que cuando te conocí pensé, _Oh, así que Tetsu también tiene este tipo de amigos._

—¿Este tipo de amigos? —preguntó Kise, confundido.

—Ya sabes, chicos ricos que creen que el mundo debería estar a sus pies, y que no les importa nada más que ellos mismos.

La expresión indignada en el rostro de Ryouta sólo podría llegar a ser catalogada como cómica.

—Yo no…

—Ya lo sé —interrumpió Aomine, girándose para que estuvieran frente a frente (y es entonces cuando Kise se preguntaba, ¿en qué momento de su conversación se habían acercado tanto? No había más de un paso de distancia entre ambos)—. Eres más que sólo un chico adinerado y atractivo, ¿no?

Kise tragó saliva, pues su garganta se había secado al notar la increíble cercanía—. ¿Crees que soy atractivo?

Aomine sonrió burlón—. ¿Eso es lo único que puedes rescatar de lo que dije?

—Tal vez, no lo sé. Depende de tu respuesta —dijo el rubio, probablemente sin procesar muy bien las palabras que salían de su boca. Porque, diablos, Aomine lo ponía nervioso, de esa forma en que ninguna otra persona había logrado en mucho tiempo. Es más, ¿alguna vez se había sentido así de nervioso en su vida entera?

Sus divagaciones mentales quedaron en segundo plano cuando sintió los dedos del moreno deslizándose entre su cabello con una suavidad que no creyó fuera posible que el chico poseyera. Observó sus profundos ojos azules y casi contuvo el aliento cuando notó que se acercaban más a él, con la mano de Daiki sujetándolo desde la nuca. Cerró los ojos, casi ebrio por la manera en que sus respiraciones se cruzaron al estar a menos de un centímetro de distancia, desde donde podía y a la vez no sentir los labios de su acompañante sobre los suyos.

—¿Y cuál sería tu respuesta, rubiecito? —murmuró Aomine provocando un leve roce entre sus bocas.

—Como si no la supieras. —Kise se lanzó a cortar la distancia que quedaba, apoderándose por fin de esos tentadores labios.

Daiki sonrió en medio del beso antes de inclinarse más hacia el rubio, atrayéndolo hacia sí con una mano colocada en la parte baja de su espalda. Saboreó sus labios con paciencia, succionando un poco y mordiendo otro tanto, disfrutando de la forma en que se amoldaban a los propios y seguían sus movimientos, como si se complementaran. Kise se abrazó a su cuello y el nexo se volvió algo más demandante, provocando que floreciera la necesidad de estar más cerca.

Cuando por fin el aire se les acabó y se separaron, ambos tenían la respiración un tanto acelerada y apoyaron sus frentes, sin querer apartarse demasiado del otro.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Takao.

Ambos dieron un respingo y se giraron hacia las puertas del balcón, donde se encontraban varios de sus amigos observándolos con sonrisas cómplices. El calor subiendo a sus mejillas no se hizo esperar.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo ahí, entrometidos?! —exclamó el moreno.

—Ja, quién lo diría, Ahomine puede sonrojarse —comentó Kagami con burla.

—¡Cierra la boca, Bakagami!

Y así empezó una de sus tantas discusiones que servían como medio de entretenimiento para los demás.

Kise, a pesar de la vergüenza de que sus amigos hubieran presenciado aquella escena ─esperaba que por lo menos no hubieran estado ahí demasiado tiempo─ estaba feliz, y no había forma de que borrara la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ése azul era peligroso, molesto, arrogante, comprensivo, tranquilizador e increíblemente sensible.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

« **Martes, Marzo 10** »

—¿Kise, estás ahí? Abre la puerta. —Aomine volvió a tocar, pero nadie respondió en el interior del departamento y él ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse por lo que le había dicho Tetsuya.

— _Aomine-kun, estoy un poco inquieto, he intentado llamar a Kise-kun varias veces pero no me contesta._

— _Bueno, quizá esté trabajando y no pueda atender._

— _No puede estar trabajando, es ésa época del año._

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _Mañana es el aniversario de muerte de su madre, y Kise-kun no suele tomarlo muy bien. Se desconecta del mundo un día antes y después, y la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que hace durante ése tiempo, me preocupa que suceda algo. ¿Tú ya has hablado con él hoy?_

No, no lo había hecho y desde aquella plática que le había estado llamando incontables veces, pero el rubio no contestaba el teléfono y por eso había decidido ir a verlo.

—¡Kise, sé que estás ahí dentro, el portero me lo dijo! ¡Déjame pasar! —Nada, ni un solo ruido que proviniera desde dentro. Aomine ya había perdido la paciencia.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un broche para el cabello de esos que a la señora Kuroko le sobraban y lo insertó en la ranura para la llave. Para ser la primera vez que abría una puerta utilizando el método, no tardó demasiado en lograrlo. Entró en el departamento y volvió a cerrar la puerta, colocando también la cadena, antes de adentrarse en el lugar.

—¿Kise? —Nadie contestó. La sala y la cocina estaban vacías, así que fue directo a la habitación.

El cuarto era un desastre, por decir lo menos. Había ropa, zapatos, sabanas, papeles, fotos y muchas otras cosas tiradas por todos lados. También había un chico rubio sentado en el suelo contra la esquina más alejada, con el cabello enmarañado cayéndole sobre el rostro y una botella de sake en manos.

Aomine suspiró—. Maldición, Kise. —Se acercó al chico zigzagueando para no pisar los objetos que estaban en el suelo y una vez llegó a donde estaba se acuclilló frente a él—. Kise, ¿estás despierto?

—Hmmm… ¿Aominecchi? —preguntó el rubio con voz pastosa.

—Bien, al menos estás consciente. —Aomine deslizó sus brazos por detrás de la espalda y las piernas de su novio y con un impulso se puso de pie.

La botella, que al parecer ya estaba vacía, cayó al suelo y Kise comenzó a reír mientras balanceaba sus pies en el aire—. Wii, esto es divertiiido. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? —preguntó moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de llevar el ritmo de sus pies.

—Por supuesto que sí, rubiecito, un corto paseo —contestó Aomine, saliendo de la habitación y caminando al final del pasillo.

—¡Sííííí! Aominecchi es el mejoooor novio del mundo. —Kise rió y se abrazó al cuello del moreno, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios.

—Tranquilo Kise, estate quieto. —Daiki tuvo problemas para abrir la puerta sin dejar que su novio cayera al suelo, pero una vez que lo logró se acomodó una vez más al chico y entró con cuidado de no golpearle la cabeza.

—Mooo. Aominecchi, deberíamos tener sexo —declaró, repartiendo flojos besos por el cuello del moreno.

—Kise, bonito, éste no es el momento, de verdad.

—¡Pero aún no hemos tenido sexo! —Aomine bajó al rubio, asegurándose de que pudiera mantenerse de pie sin tambalearse, pero Kise no quería romper el abrazo en su cuello—. ¿Acaso no quieres tener sexo conmigo, Aominecchi?

—No si te encuentras en éste estado. —Aomine sostuvo al rubio por la cintura y alargó su otra mano hacia la pared a la espalda de su novio.

Kise chilló cuando sintió una cascada de agua helada caer sobre su cuerpo y empaparlo en menos de dos segundos—. ¡¿Qué haces?! Déjame salir —reclamó con molestia.

—Lo lamento bonito, pero te quedarás aquí hasta que estés mejor —contestó Aomine, aun sosteniéndolo sin importarle que estuviera mojándose también.

El rubio intentó forcejear para salir, pero en realidad no contaba con mucha fuerza y Daiki pudo retenerlo sin problemas hasta que dejó de pelear. Pensó que ya podría dejarlo para que tomara una ducha por sí mismo, pero entonces lo escuchó tragarse un sollozo.

 _"_ _Oh, mierda"_ —. ¿Qué sucede, Kise? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Es sólo que… a veces creo que sería más fácil… si sólo hiciera lo que quiere —dijo el rubio, hablando entre sollozos y sorbiéndose la nariz.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Si hiciera lo que mi padre quiere —explicó, mirándolo con un par de orbes doradas anegadas en lágrimas que se deslizaban una a una por sus pálidas mejillas—, todo sería más sencillo. Entonces, quizá él podría quererme un poco… si fuera un buen hijo.

—No, bonito, no es así. —Aomine lo abrazó, acariciando su cabeza con cariño y dejando que llorara sobre su hombro—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿entiendes? Él se equivoca, por no querer aceptarte por quien eres. Pero aun si él no está, tienes muchas personas que te quieren y te aprecian. Tú no necesitas cambiar.

Kise lo abrazó con fuerza y enterró la cabeza en su pecho, ahogando sus sollozos contra la camiseta.

—Ella me querría si estuviera aquí.

—Ya lo hace Kise, desde donde sea que esté.

Por un rato se dedicó a acariciar la espalda del rubio y plantar cariñosos besos sobre su cabeza, hasta que Ryouta logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Kise asintió, apartándose un poco del apretado abrazo y sorbiéndose la nariz—. Estás empapado.

Aomine sonrió—. Pues sí, tendré que robarte un cambio de ropa.

—Está bien, espero que te quede.

Daiki le acarició el cabello con suavidad—. Mírame, rubiecito. —Kise levantó el rostro hacia él, dubitativo. Aomine acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares y le dedicó una suave sonrisa—. Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? No estás solo.

Ryouta asintió, sonriendo levemente. Aomine le plató un casto beso en los labios.

—¿Puedes ducharte solo?

—Sí, ya estoy mejor.

—Bien. Te traeré ropa en un momento.

Kise asintió y él salió del área de la ducha, cerrando la cortina tras él. Tuvo que quitarse la ropa ahí mismo pues no quería hacer un camino de agua que atravesara el pasillo, y se llevó una toalla para cubrirse.

Tomó del armario del rubio lo que creyó que le quedaría bien, por fortuna no había demasiada diferencia en la complexión de sus cuerpos, y una vez vestido se encargó de llevarle un cambio a Kise para que se vistiera al terminar de ducharse. También le mandó un mensaje a Kuroko para avisarle que todo estaba bien y que él se haría cargo de su novio.

Cuando Ryouta salió del baño, un rato después, se dirigió a la cocina al escuchar un poco de movimiento, suponiendo que Aomine se encontraría ahí. En la mesa ya lo esperaba una taza de café bien cargado, un vaso de agua y un trozo de chocolate.

—Según internet, esto ayudará para que te sientas mejor —explicó Daiki, indicándole que tomara asiento.

Kise sonrió con ternura e hizo lo que le pedía, tomando los remedios que su novio le ofrecía sin ponerle peros.

Más tarde, después de comer y asegurarle a Aomine que ya se encontraba bien, ambos se dieron a la tarea de arreglar el gran desastre que había en la habitación del rubio, lo que les llevó unas cuantas horas. Quizá hubiera sido menos tiempo si no hubieran estado tonteando con cualquier cosa y utilizando cualquier excusa para robarse besos el uno al otro.

Cuando por fin terminaron ya se había hecho de noche en la ciudad.

Kise suspiró con cansancio y se dejó caer sentado en el borde su cama—. Uff, estoy agotado.

—Bueno, eso fue todo —dijo Aomine, tirándose de espalda junto a él y cerrando los ojos, como si planeara quedarse dormido en esa posición, atravesando toda la cama.

Ryouta bajó la mirada hacia su regazo con nerviosismo—. Aominecchi —llamó por lo bajo.

—¿Hmm?

—Yo… lamento todo esto, en especial que tuvieras que verme en un estado tan lamentable.

—Eh, está bien —replicó Daiki, incorporándose para quedar sentado a su lado. Acarició su mejilla con cariño y besó su frente—. No vine aquí para juzgarte por lo que haces cuando te quiebras, sino que para ayudarte a levantarte otra vez.

Kise lo observó con un gran cariño inundando sus ojos. No había manera de expresar con palabras todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho por tener a Aomine ahí a su lado, así que esperó que la conexión de sus miradas se los hiciera llegar. Acarició la mano que el chico conservaba sobre su mejilla y se inclinó más cerca de él hasta poder alcanzar sus labios.

Aomine deslizó una mano por su cintura, correspondiendo el beso con gusto. Saboreó sus labios con parsimonia, entrelazándolos con los suyos propios y mordisqueándolos de vez en cuando, disfrutando de la exquisita sensación hormigueante que recorría su cuerpo. Kise suspiró cuando delineó sus labios con la lengua y se aproximó más a él, tratando de conseguir un mayor contacto. Daiki cumplió su deseo, deslizándose dentro de su boca con la intención de dominarla, recorriendo cada rincón que pudiera encontrar con la intensidad de un depredador.

A cada segundo la distancia entre ambos disminuía, hasta que en algún punto Kise terminó sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su novio, enterrando las manos en su azulina cabellera mientras hacía su propio intento por obtener el control del demandante nexo que compartían, ocasionando que ambos emitieran uno que otro sonidito ahogado de placer.

Cuando por fin rompieron el beso, Aomine deslizó la punta de su nariz por toda la extensión del cuello del rubio, logrando que soltara un suspiro. Sonrió y recorrió con sus manos los costados de su novio, disfrutando el cómo amoldaban su figura aún sobre la ropa—. ¿Ya no estás borracho? —preguntó, besando levemente la nívea piel.

Kise sonrió con diversión—. No —dijo, sujetando el rostro del moreno para que lo mirara—, estoy completamente en mis cinco sentidos.

—Bien, en ése caso ahora sí podré hacer esto. —Afirmó sus manos alrededor de la cintura del rubio y se dio la vuelta.

Ryouta jadeó al sentir que su espalda golpeaba el colchón, y cuando Aomine asaltó sus labios con una increíblemente abrumadora intensidad, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a él y aferrarse a su cuerpo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

—Demonios. —Daiki gruñó de excitación cuando Kise movió su cadera, friccionándola con la suya propia—. Quiero hacerte mío, bonito, de verdad quiero.

Kise se estremeció al escuchar esa declaración, y fue su turno de atacar los labios de su novio con toda la pasión que la situación en la que se encontraban podía desatar.

—Yo también quiero, Aominecchi. —Ése era todo el permiso que Daiki necesitaba.

La ropa no tardó mucho en salir de la escena, pues sólo era un estorbo. Los besos y las caricias se volvían cada vez más intensas y demandantes, arrancando jadeos y gemidos ahogados, ambientando la habitación con los sonidos de su encuentro.

A pesar de lo impaciente que parecía en un principio, Aomine fue dulce y comprensivo con él, cuidadoso cuando se requería y atrevido cuando era el momento, y Kise no necesitó palabras de película romántica para sentirse amado en ése extraordinario momento en el que sólo podía pensar en ser uno con su amante.

Ése azul era peligroso, molesto, arrogante, comprensivo, tranquilizador, sensible y hermosamente protector.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

« **Miércoles, Marzo 11** »

Se detuvo frente a los escalones que llevaban hacia el cementerio y tomó una profunda respiración, llenando sus pulmones de cuanto oxígeno pudieran almacenar.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Aomine, parado a su lado.

Kise asintió, soltando el aire—. ¿Tú estás seguro de querer acompañarme?

Como toda respuesta Daiki tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, apretándolos en un intento por darle confianza.

Con Kise ya un poco más tranquilo que antes comenzaron a subir los peldaños, uno al lado del otro, mientras el rubio sostenía con delicadeza un ramo de flores en la mano izquierda.

Conforme se adentraron en el cementerio pudieron ver a un pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres ubicados alrededor de una de las lápidas, de los cuales unos cuantos se giraron hacia ellos cuando se acercaron.

Kise podía ver a sus hermanas, sus tíos y unos pocos amigos de su padre. Tragó saliva cuando dicho hombre se percató de su presencia y se aproximó a ellos con una expresión de furia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí acompañado de éste chico, Ryouta? —masculló el hombre entre dientes una vez se detuvo frente a ellos—. Te dejé muy en claro que…

—No puedes prohibirme estar aquí, padre —interrumpió Kise, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la determinación que podía detectarse en su voz. Aomine le dio un apretón a su mano, como no queriendo que flaqueara frente a ése hombre—. Ella era mi madre, y eso es una de las pocas cosas que jamás podrás quitarme.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? Te has vuelto un chico muy irrespetuoso —reprendió el mayor.

—Te equivocas. Ya no soy un niño, así que ya no puedes controlarme como si lo fuera.

Kise soltó la mano de su pareja y pasó junto a su padre, quien seguía con esa expresión furiosa en el rostro. Caminó alrededor de todas las personas reunidas ahí sin prestarle atención a sus miradas hasta llegar a la tumba de su madre.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y dejó el ramo de flores sobre la superficie de piedra—. Siempre estás en mi mente, querida madre, y es una razón más para seguir adelante. —Le dedicó una oración y una leve reverencia al colocarse de pie antes de darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso a donde se encontraba su novio.

Aomine lo recibió rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y dejando un leve beso sobre su frente.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, rubiecito.

Kise sonrió. No sólo por su chico, sino también por sí mismo, porque él también estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

Encaró a su padre una vez más. El hombre lo miraba con incredulidad, como si le fuera imposible procesar que estaba frente a él comportándose de esa manera.

—Supongo que nos veremos el próximo año —dijo Ryouta, dedicándole un leve asentimiento de cabeza antes de darse la vuelta junto a Daiki y caminar hacia la salida.

Mientras bajaba los peldaños aún abrazado al cuerpo de su novio, pensó en que no podía creer lo ligero que se sentía su corazón dentro de su pecho en ése momento, como si unas cadenas que lo aprisionaban se hubieran esfumado y fuera capaz de volver a latir con libertad. Estaba feliz de poder sentirse así mientras caminaba acompañado de la persona que se había vuelto una de las más especiales en su vida en tan poco tiempo.

Ése azul era peligroso, molesto, arrogante, comprensivo, tranquilizador, sensible, protector y tremendamente leal.

 ** _o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

« **Miércoles, Junio 17** »

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz que alcanzaba a entrar por la ventana. Había ropa esparcida por todo el suelo, como si los responsables hubieran estado impacientes por quitarla de en medio ─lo que probablemente había sido así─ y un par de cuerpos desnudos y cubiertos por una manta se acurrucaban uno contra el otro en la mullida cama.

Aomine acariciaba con lentitud el brazo de su novio mientras esparcía uno que otro beso en sus hombros y espalda, ocasionando que Kise dejara escapar leves suspiros e intentara apegarse más a su cuerpo, buscando su calor corporal.

Al rubio le encantaba poder recostarse junto a su novio en cualquier momento, pero había algo especial en hacerlo después de una intensa sesión de sexo como la que habían tenido rato atrás, y se sentía particularmente bien que Aomine le dedicara tantos besos y caricias posteriores, como si ni siquiera el haber poseído su cuerpo por completo fuera suficiente para saciar su deseo de él.

El reloj electrónico ubicado en el buró junto a la cama indicó las 12:01 a.m. de un nuevo día.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ryouta —murmuró el moreno junto a su oreja, para acto seguido besar su sensible piel detrás de ella, logrando que se estremeciera.

Sin embargo, por más cómodo y feliz que pudiera sentirse en ése momento, había cierto pensamiento que hacía sombra en la mente del rubio.

Era su cumpleaños. Ya era mayor de edad. Lo que quería decir que dentro de unos pocos meses, Aomine lo sería también.

Con lentitud se dio la vuelta en la cama y se colocó sobre su otro costado, quedando frente a frente con su morena adoración.

—¿Qué sucede, rubiecito? —preguntó Aomine, acariciando su cabello con suavidad al notar que en el rostro de su amante hacía falta una bonita y deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Aominecchi, ya casi es tu cumpleaños también.

—Bonito, ya te dije que no necesito que me regales nada, en serio.

—En realidad no estaba pensando en eso.

—¿Entonces en qué? —preguntó Aomine, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

Kise se acercó un poco más a él y se abrazó a su torso, casi enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

—¿Kise?

—¿Qué sucederá cuando seas mayor de edad, Aominecchi?

Daiki suspiró, comprendiendo hacia dónde quería llegar su novio. Acarició su espalda y se acomodó de tal modo que el rubio quedara recostado sobre su pecho.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso.

—¿Crees que los padres de Kurokocchi te pidan que te vayas?

—La verdad no lo creo, ellos han sido muy amables conmigo y sé que no les importaría si quisiera quedarme más tiempo del debido, pero no me sentiría cómodo si lo hiciera. Por más agradables que sean, ése lugar no es para mí. Me he pasado la vida de familia en familia, en demasiados sitios temporales, tantos que ya ni siquiera puedo contarlos, pero jamás pude considerar a ninguno como mi hogar. Quiero encontrar un lugar que sí lo sea. —Kise apretó más su abrazo, casi como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera—. Pero tranquilo bonito, eso no quiere decir que voy a abandonarte, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—¿Y si vives conmigo? —preguntó el rubio en voz baja, casi con timidez.

—¿Qué? —Aomine observó a su pareja con la sorpresa asomando a sus ojos.

—Es sólo que, si ya estás pensando vivir por tu cuenta, un compañero de departamento no es tan mala idea. Te ayudaría a equilibrar un poco los gastos y no sentirte tan presionado. Yo mismo había estado considerando el tener uno y… no sé si tú quieras ocupar ése puesto.

Daiki se quedó en silencio por un rato—. No lo sé Kise. Es decir, yo te adoro y lo sabes, pero vivir juntos es un gran paso.

—Sí, supongo que lo es.

Aomine plantó un beso sobre su cabeza con cariño—. Pero, si tú estás dispuesto a soportarme a tu lado todos los días…

Kise levantó el rostro de su pecho y lo observó con los ojos abiertos como platos, mas al notar la sonrisa expuesta en el rostro del moreno no dudó en lanzarse sobre él con una infinita felicidad.

—Tendré que hacer ese gran sacrificio por ti, Aominecchi —comentó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ya veremos quién hace el sacrificio, condenado rubio. —Aomine lo afirmó de la cintura y volteó la situación, quedando él posicionado sobre el cuerpo del mayor.

Kise sonrió con picardía y colocó una mano en la nuca de su amante, observando fascinado esos hermosos orbes azules que brillaban como si de un par de estrellas se trataran. Estrellas capaces de hipnotizarlo, de esas que a él tanto le gustaban y que esperaba que estuvieran a su lado por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Aomine se inclinó hacia él y tomó posesión de sus labios, acariciándolos de esa forma que sabía le robaba el aliento y hacía temblar todo su cuerpo, entregándose a sus brazos con todo el gusto del mundo.

Su color era el azul. Pero no cualquier azul, si no que un azul intenso. De ése azul profundo y electrizante que podría dejar paralizado a cualquiera, que es peligroso porque podría llegar a robarle el aliento a alguien. De ése azul que te hipnotiza y se escabulle en tu interior hasta llegar a lo más profundo del alma, ése que provoca fuertes e inquebrantables sentimientos. Ése azul con el que hay que tener cuidado, porque una vez que has caído ante él no hay manera de escapar jamás.

Qué buena suerte que Kise no planeara intentar escapar de él en algún momento de su vida.

 _Fin_

* * *

*Takumi significa, Artesano.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un review con su opinión, ya saben que me encanta leerlos.

Por cierto, lo del Sitema de familias de acogida y todo ése asunto lo obtuve de una serie estadounidense, The Fosters, por si a alguien le interesa saber. Por supuesto, la historia es completamente mía, sólo me basé un poco en eso.

Besos, cuídense.

Misa-chan


End file.
